This invention relates generally to devices adapted for a communication over telephone lines, such as facsimile, modem, telephone answering, and similar types of devices.
The use of facsimile (fax) machines is currently exploding. Not only have such instruments found widespread use for the communication of business documents through the telephone system but private use between homes is also increasing. Similarly, the use of telephone answering machines for storing voice messages is also widespread in both businesses and homes. Further, the use of telephone lines for transmitting computer data is increasing, requiring a telephone modem at each end of the communication link.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide techniques for improving the usefulness and flexibility of use of such telecommunication functions.